greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word
is the ninth episode of the tenth season and the 205th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary When an unexpected malpractice suit turns Callie’s world upside down, her supportive father arrives and shares an interesting secret with her. Meanwhile, through flashbacks, we learn some surprising details about Callie and Arizona’s marriage. Full Summary Callie is in a clothing store, searching for pantyhose. She grabs one out of a pile and the whole display comes down. The voiceover says that doctors never mean to screw up. The scene moves to Callie in surgery. Jo is asking if Callie wants her to call, but Callie says there's no time. Back at the store, a sales person approaches and asks Callie if she can help. Callie needs just plain pantyhose. Back in surgery, a nurse says they can't do that, but Callie says they have no choice, they're closing him up. She yells at Bokhee to give her the suture. Back at the store, Callie is growing frustrated with the sales person, who keeps offering Callie fancier options, while Callie just wants regular nude pantyhose, like she used to buy at the grocery store in little plastic eggs. She gets worked up and yells at the sales person. As voiceover Callie says they don't do it on purpose, a series of flashbacks of her and Arizona plays. Callie sees that she's made a mistake in yelling at the sales person, so she apologizes and says she'll take all the pantyhose, even the ones with rhinestones. One Month Ago Callie and Derek are speaking to a crowd at the hospital about their brain mapping project. They've had great success so far, so they're moving from an animated hand to a robotic one. A man enters looking for Callie and Stephanie directs him toward her. He informs her she's being sued. Derek asks who's suing her. Four Months Ago Callie is speaking to Cristina at Meredith's baby shower. Cristina says that Travis Reed, snowboarder, wants Callie to do his hip replacement. When Cristina was a second-year, she did a valve replacement on him, her first solo valve replacement and six months later, he was a breakout star. Callie is sitting in a conference room all by herself. Arizona comes in, and there's an awkward silence until the rest of the board members come in too. Jackson wants to make it quick and tells Callie she can't be here, but Callie wants to tell something before she goes. She says Travis Reed is both suing her and the hospital, and informs them that while she won't settle with him, the hospital should, as she knows how hard it's been to get the hospital back on its feet. She doesn't want them to jeopardize that because of her. She leaves, and Derek asks what the legal team said. Jackson says they advised to settle, and Arizona asks what happens if they don't. Jackson says that if the case goes to trial and the judge is against them, it'll cost them millions, while they could settle for less. Derek concludes that going to trial means they risk going bankrupt all over again. Meredith doubts that they should settle, but Cristina says she saw in first hand what happened with the patient, and she thinks he has a good case. The lawyer asks Cristina about her relationship with Travis. She says she performed his valve replacement six years ago and has overseen his care ever since. Cast 10x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x09CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x09CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x09AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x09JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x09ShaneRossStephanieEdwards.png|Shane Ross and Stephanie Edwards 10x09LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x09DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x09TravisLawyer.png|Travis' Lawyer 10x09Greg.png|Greg 10x09TravisReed.png|Travis Reed 10x09Whitney.png|Whitney 10x09CarlosTorres.png|Carlos Torres 10x09JudgeLauraSchuffman.png|Judge Laura Schuffman 10x09SuitedMan.png|Suited Man 10x09SalespersonDrew.png|Sales Person Drew 10x09Manager.png|Manager 10x09Publicist.png|Publicist, Callie Torres and Manager 10x09DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 10x09Nurse.png|Nurse 10x09Bailiff.png|Bailiff 10x09JuryForeman.png|Jury Foreman Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Robert Ray Wisdom as Travis' Lawyer *Currie Graham as Greg *Jason Dechert as Travis Reed *Nosheen Phoenix as Whitney *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres Co-Starring *Rhobye Wyatt as Judge Laura Schuffman *Jaime Alvarez as Suited Man *Victoria Park as Sales Person *Steve Alderfer as Manager *Aileen Burdock as Publicist *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse *Rey Borge as Bailiff *Kevin Michael Brown as Jury Foreman Medical Notes Travis Reed *'Diagnosis: ' *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Orthopedic and cardiothoracic surgery Music Laura Mvula - She|"She" - Laura Mvula Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Elton John. *This episode scored 8.56 million viewers. *This episode is Callie-centric. As such, she appears in every scene except one. *At the baby shower at Meredith and Derek's house, Arizona is looking for the onesie decorating station, eager to start working on the design she had in mind. However, at her own baby shower, she didn't seem enthusiastic about a onesie decorating station at all. *At the beginning of the episode, we see a lot of flashbacks to previous episodes: **'Everybody's Crying Mercy:' Callie meeting and leaving Arizona at the therapist's office. **'Seal Our Fate:' Callie walking out after revealing to the board members that Arizona cheated on her and Callie walking out of the room after her huge fight with Arizona. **'I Want You With Me:' Arizona talking to Sofia on the deck at Meredith and Derek's house. **'Perfect Storm:' Callie and Arizona fighting after Callie found out that Arizona cheated and Callie noticing Arizona's ring pinned on the scrub top Lauren is wearing. **'Idle Hands:' Arizona looking flattered as Callie is bragging to their colleagues about Arizona's ass now that she's wearing her new prosthetics. **'Can't Fight This Feeling:' Arizona stripping down to calm down a nervous Callie, who's practicing her speech for the TED conference. **'Things We Said Today:' Callie and Arizona leave to go to the room Arizona booked them. **'Run, Baby, Run:' Arizona putting on her flat shoes for Bailey's wedding. **'I Saw Her Standing There:' Arizona allowing Callie to sit down on the sofa next to her to watch American Bake-Off together. **'Love the One You're With:' Callie putting Arizona in the shower after she peed on the bathroom floor. **'Remember the Time:' Arizona making Callie promise not to cut off the leg. **'Going, Going, Gone:' Arizona asking how she can snap out of it when Callie cut off her leg and Callie crying in a supply closet. *'Goof:' During the initial consultation scene with Callie and Travis, the timeline of this scene occurs four months ago, taking place prior to Readiness is All, but Shane, Stephanie, and Leah are shown to have embroidered lab coats which were issued in Map of You. Gallery Episode Stills 10x09-1.jpg 10x09-2.jpg 10x09-3.jpg 10x09-4.jpg 10x09-5.jpg 10x09-6.jpg 10x09-7.jpg 10x09-8.jpg 10x09-9.jpg 10x09-10.jpg 10x09-11.jpg 10x09-12.jpg 10x09-13.jpg 10x09-14.jpg 10x09-15.jpg 10x09-16.jpg 10x09-17.jpg 10x09-18.jpg 10x09-19.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x09-21.jpg 10x09-22.jpg 10x09-23.jpg 10x09-24.jpg 10x09-25.jpg Behind the Scenes 10x09BTS1.jpg 10x09BTS2.jpg 10x09BTS3.jpg 10x09BTS4.jpg 10x09BTS5.jpg Quotes :Arizona: You think I'll like being pregnant? :Callie: Oh yeah, it's the best! Well, except for the nausea. Oh, and the stretch marks. And the peeing. And the lack of sleep, the exhaustion. Oh, and then the no booze. :Arizona: No booze? :(Callie nods her head.) :Arizona: (to her glass of wine) Oh, I will miss you. Most of all. Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes